Church Bell
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: She was diffrent. Not the little girl she was.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I know I shouldn't be writing this and I should be continuing ****with Winning you but I just had the idea from when I was listening to Green Day's song "Wake me up when September Ends" and it's meaning. Skye's 'painful' speach was based on Billie Joe's when his dad died when he was 11. He said something along those lines, and the distance between Skye and her mom (Natara) was based on a drama production I saw some girls do when I was in music. Anyway please read and review! Please!**

* * *

><p><em>3 Years Ago…<em>

_I was just eleven, I was at my father's funeral. The gentle early September breeze sent a chill down my spine. He and I are so close, or should I say were… My mother was talking about him. About how much of a fantastic partner he was. She was crying, so was I, So was Aunt Amy and Uncle Kai. They weren't my real Aunt and Uncle but they are close friends of my… mother. It seems so strange not mentioning my father as well. Like a huge part was gone, disappeared at the seams. My mother stopped talking. It was my turn, the moment I was not looking forward to. As she sat down I slowly rose and brushed away parts of my blonde hair that got stuck to the black trail of mascara. I walked slowly towards the microphone._

_"Hi, most of you know me but if not. My name is Skye, Skye Fallon. There's so much I could say about my father. He loved to spoil me and he called my 'Princess Skye'" I found it so hard to talk about him that way. It was almost as if I was describing a cartoon character but with emotion. "H-He was killed on the job. I-I already miss him s-so much." The old church bell rang on the hour. Ding, ding, ding. It all then sunk in. He was gone. No more. Never again. Forever. I broke down into tears. Some people walked up to me for comfort. I just shook them off. I ran home. I didn't care what they thought. I was miserable! My father had died and all I could think of was how he would never come back, ever! I pick-locked the front door open and locked myself in my bedroom. Later that day my mother walked up to my bedroom door_

_"Skye? Are you ok?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Skye…"_

_"No! It's all too painful! I just want it to end! Wake me up when it ends! Wake me up when September ends." I locked myself in my room for the rest of September. My mother tried to get me out but I just couldn't. I didn't want to face the horrible face of reality. She placed food and a drink outside my door and I opened it when she was gone. I spent most of my time crying. Afterwards things were never the same between me and my mother. There was always this distance between us. That could never be fixed. Ever_


	2. Drip, Drip, Drip

**Hi! Please Please review. It really makes my day. I just want to say that this story isn't reall****y meant to be happy (just a warning) I find it easier to write sad. Sorry! Anyway please review. I just want to also point out that Skye's name is actually Skylar. Skye's just a lil nick name**. **Warning! Sad!(Well at least it should be...)**

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drip<p>

My head was bent over the side of the bath. My hair dangling down, dripping wet. I know my mother wont be happy with what I've done, in fact the pure opposite, angry furious even. But it's my choice, this is me. It is fate that my father died so I could be the way I am now. I don't regret who I am, but my mother does. She hates it "Why can't you be like the other girls? In white shorts and blue tops?" She would always say. She just wants me to be someone who I am not, maybe that's a reason for the strain on our relationship. Her wanting me to be different and me wanting to be… Well me.

I reposition my head. I see the black water dripping down and edging towards the plug hole. I slowly lift my head keeping my hair in place. I look up, still not moving my head from the angle I was resting it. I see my blue eyes in the mirror, just like my fathers. I have his eyes, skin tone and I have, well used to have his hair colour. I flicked my hair behind me and rose my head. Bye blonde hair. Hello black.

I dried it and started cutting it. My hip length, used to be blonde hair was just to old me-ish. This is the new me. I started hacking away at it with the scissors. Locks of my hair dropped gently to the ground. My mother is going to be so annoyed at me. She's due back from work at any moment now. There! All finished. I looked closer in my bathroom mirror. I looked good. My hair was shoulder-ish length and had curls at the tips. I gave myself a bit of a fringe as well.

"Skye? I'm home" She's home. Not that I really care too much. "Skylar!"

"What? I already heard you!" I hate the way we talk, I hate the way we are. Going each day like everything's ok, when it's really not.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom." I heard the sound of foot steps. I turned my head to face the door. The door handle turned as my mother entered. Her eyes widened with horror and her mouth dropped when she saw what I did.

"Skylar Kate Fallon! What have you done to your hair?"

"I made it more me! What? You don't like it?"

"No! Why would you do that to your precious golden hair?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because it was stupid! It was too blonde!"

"You should have at least asked for my permission!"

"You would have just said no!"

"Exactly! Then none of this would have happened!"

"Why would you care? You don't even act like my mom!"

"Take. That. Back." I could tell I hit a nerve there.

"You know how a mom should act. But you just don't." It all went silent. I just glared at her. She just glared back. "I'm out" I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. My mother followed me.

"Skye!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Look, we can make it past this. We can just work on our relationship"

"You say that every time. Just face it! You don't mean it!"

"I mean it this time."

"Different melody but the same song."

"Skylar…"

"Just leave me alone!" She walked out of my room. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty. I felt so bad for all the harsh things I said. But they were the truth. We never really connected. The longer I stay here, the more it breaks and breaks and pretty soon, there will be no more. I glared over to my desk. Should I? Things just haven't been the same. Not since dad died. I need to clear my head. It's all to overwhelming.

I've not been here since the bell. It breaks my heart how I've not been to see my father in three whole years. I perched myself next to his grave stone. It brings back such painful memories. I remember that day I left. I was sat there in memories until an idea came to mind

"You know what? I think we have some unfinished business." I stood up and walked over to the other side. I stared up at the clock. September 1st 12:00 am. A small smile spread across my face. It was the exact day as when I left. I started speaking

"It's been three years since you died, I still miss you. I miss all those time me, you, mom and everyone at your work spent together. I remember one year, before Aunt Blaise left, on the fourth of July, I know I was only young but I still remember, we all hired a boat. We were all complaining about something. I couldn't see, you got annoyed with Uncle Kai, mom was annoyed you didn't spend enough time at home, Aunt Amy dropped her phone in the water, Aunt Blaise was annoyed because her son couldn't come on the boat because of his young age. But when the fireworks went off, everyone just stopped. We all just stopped being angry and we all watched the fireworks. I still couldn't see so you lifted me up onto your shoulders so I could see. It was… Amazing." I could feel tears gently pricking my eyes "I also remember when there was an earthquake. I got so scared, but when you ran over to where I was. It was all a whole lot less scary. I remember that day, that was the day we lost our house. It crumbled down in the earthquake. I remember how mom almost died, you were so distraught. I wonder if mom was that upset over you. Or maybe she wasn't. Me and mom have never been close but it really shows now, now your gone dad. It just hasn't been the same and it never will be, ever again. I'm sorry I didn't speak at your funeral, it was just too hard to take in. Never being able to see you ever again, ever. I guess it's just a thing I have to live with, I'll miss you. I guess I need to go back. Bye dad." Tears are now streaming down from my eyes. I walked away, back 'home'.


End file.
